Touch Me
by Seikashiro
Summary: Depuis quelques mois, Malik sentait qu'Altaïr lui cachait quelque chose. A l'approche de leur 5ème année passée en temps que couple, Malik craignait le pire. Heureusement qu'Altaïr avait tout prévu. AltMal Smut/Lemon.


Bonjour les gens !

J'ai une grosse fascination avec le groupe Ukrainien KAZAKY et franchement, je ne vais pas me cacher que quelques gifs, musiques de ce groupe et un fanart en particulier m'a donné envie de vous pondre un OS.

Je vous vois donc ici pour un petit OS Altmal. Vraiment, j'adore ce couple il est beaucoup trop chou ! Bref, c'est mon premier smut/Lemon gay/yaoi alors soyez indulgent envers moi ! Et meme, s'il y a des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas à en faire pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! En tout cas, Merci de prendre le temps de lire cet OS. J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! En tout cas, voici 3453 mots concentrés d'Altmal en puissance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Malik soupira une énième fois en regardant son Smartphone. Altaïr ne lui avait encore envoyé aucun message. Pourtant, c'était un grand jour pour eux, enfin, c'est ce que pensait Malik.

En ce beau jour d'été, Malik et Altaïr allaient fêter leurs 5 ans de couple. Pourtant, depuis quelques mois, Ce dernier était devenu un peu distant, du point de vue de son compagnon. Altaïr était comme un électron libre; il se baladait ou et quand il le voulait et en plus, envoyait beaucoup de messages à Malik quand il se rendait quelque part. Non pas que Malik le lui demandait expressément de le faire, mais c'était juste pour la forme ou pour lancer une discussion avec son petit-ami.

Vous l'auriez compris, le couple communiquait beaucoup par message auparavant. Maintenant, Malik recevait juste des messages qui lui disaient qu'il était arrivé à destination, et rien d'autre. Entre temps, il envoyait un ou deux messages plus tard à peu près 3-4 heures après l'autre message. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas le faire paraître, Malik aimait énormément Altaïr, et même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, il était complètement fou amoureux de lui. C'était grâce à lui qu'il a pu admettre qu'il était homosexuel, mais aussi lui faire connaître l'amour de soi et d'autrui après l'accident de voiture qui lui a coûté son bras gauche.

Cet accident l'avait profondément marqué et sa confiance en lui s'était dégradée, se considérant comme un homme incomplet, laid, et complètement disgracieux aux yeux des autres. Il était persuadé que personne ne voudrait de lui.

C'était à ce moment qu'Altaïr arriva dans sa vie. Il travaillait dans ce café à temps partiel que Kadar fréquentait tout le temps. Ce dernier avait rapporté un jour à son frère un café qu'il avait beaucoup aimé et a choisi d'aller voir par lui même en sortant du travail l'endroit. Malik y rencontra Altaïr qui avait dès lors commencé à le séduire. Pour une raison ou une autre, Malik y retournait quasiment chaque jour, il savourait ces moments avec Altaïr jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était gay et qu'il aimait Altaïr au bout d'une année. À cause de cette révélation, il arrêta d'aller dans ce café totalement persuadé que personne n'aimerait un estropié comme lui.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Altaïr, devant l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kadar, totalement mécontent. Malik n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi il était devant chez lui (et surtout comment il savait où il habitait), qu'Altaïr lui avait coupé immédiatement la parole en l'embrassant brusquement.

Depuis ce jour, ils étaient inséparables.

Malik poussa encore une fois un grand soupir en se rappelant de ce jour fatidique où ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser. Altaïr avait totalement sauvé Malik de lui-même.

Une main sur son épaule le tira de sa rêverie avec brutalité.

Malik se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur, c'était Rauf et Maria, amis et collègues qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Ça va Malik ? Demanda Maria. On t'entend soupirer depuis tout à l'heure. Un problème ?"

Malik secoua la tête et fixa ses amis, pas totalement convaincus.

"Un problème avec Altaïr ? Fit Rauf. La dernière fois qu'on t'as vu dans cet état la, c'était i ans ou tu pensais que ton mec te trompait avec Maria.

\- C'était d'ailleurs vachement marrant, ajouta Maria. "

Evidemment, c'était juste que Maria était l'ex d'Altaïr et qu'ils s'entendaient toujours bien. D'après Altaïr, c'est grâce à Maria qu'il avait compris qu'il était gay. Et puis en plus, Maria et Rauf venaient de se mettre ensemble.

Voyant que Malik ne réagissait pas, Maria échangea un regard inquiet avec Rauf. Ce dernier s'assit sur la chaise du bureau voisin et s'approcha du jeune homme.

"Tu pense qu'Altaïr te trompe ?

\- Non, enfin, c'est bizarre.

\- Développe.

\- J'pense pas qu'il me trompe, c'est juste qu'il est distant, et il me cache quelque chose. C'est juste chiant.

\- Dis plutôt que t'es hyper inquiet, fit Maria en haussant les épaules."

Malik se mit à rougir légèrement.

"J'suis pas inquiet.

\- Arrêtes, on sait tous que t'es complètement fou d'Altaïr et encore plus de ce qu'il a entre les jambes.

\- C'est pas faux, ricana Rauf."

Maria et Rauf cognèrent leurs poings en souriant tandis que Malik creusait mentalement sa tombe complètement gêné. L'autre homme passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de Malik et tapota gentiment son épaule.

"Allez vieux, t'en fais pas. Ça va faire quoi, 5 ans que vous êtes ensemble aujourd'hui ? Moi j'te dis, tout vas bien se passer ok ?

\- Rauf à raison Mal', allez ressaisis toi ! Puis, c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas le lui demander pas vrai ? Je te conseille d'attendre d'abord ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui, et s'il brise ton cœur, un bon coup dans les burnes, tu rassembles tes affaires pendant qu'il est encore à terre, tu nous appelles et tu viens dormir à la maison, d'accord ? "

Malik lui sourit avec sincérité et hocha doucement la tête. Voyant que leur ami avait retrouvé un semblant de joie ou d'espoir, le couple s'échangea un regard complice et se leva.

"Allez viens on va manger, j'commence à avoir faim.

\- T'as tout le temps faim Maria.

\- Ta gueule Malik. "

Le susnommé lâcha un petit rire. Il avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'inquiétude et de l'appréhension sur ce qui allait se passer le soir même en caressant la petite boite en velours qu'il gardait dans sa veste.

* * *

C'était inquiet que Malik rentra chez lui après le travail. En rentrant, il semblait que l'appartement était bien vide. Kadar faisait une colocation avec ses amis et malgré la présence des chaussures d'Altaïr à l'entrée, il n'y avait aucun signe d'activité dans l'appartement. Malik alla dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains et trouva un mot sur la table.

_Rejoins-moi dans la chambre._

_\- A._

Malik haussa un sourcil. Le message semblait assez sérieux. Altaïr avait-il quelque chose de prévu ? Allait-il lui dire qu'il le quittait ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Altaïr était un homme honnête. Il n'allait pas le quitter le jour de leurs 5 ans quand même.

C'était avec appréhension que Malik se dirigea vers leur spacieuse chambre. Il y trouva seulement une chaise contre le lit en face de la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de la chaise et y trouva un papier dessus. Le jeune homme prit le temps de poser son sac ainsi d'enlever sa veste avant de prendre le papier et le lire.

_Assieds-toi, et appelles-moi. C'est important._

_\- A._

Malik déglutit. Il craignait le pire.

Le jeune homme s'assit en écrabouillant le papier, le jetant dans la corbeille non loin de lui. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant un bon coup.

"Altaïr ! Je suis là. Qu'as-tu à me dire pour que-"

Malik s'arrêta net en entendant leur enceinte Bluetooth qu'ils avaient dans leur chambre s'allumer. Elle jouait une sorte de musique électronique. Les premières notes s'élevèrent, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir brusquement.

Cette simple vue suffit à Malik pour rester bouche-bée et de sentir le sang lui échapper du cerveau pour aller jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

Altaïr se tenait là, torse-nu, rougissant légèrement comme s'il était embarrassé. Il portait un simple pantalon tellement moulant que Malik pouvait discerner clairement son érection. Et surtout,

Altaïr portait des talons hauts.

Le jeune homme avait la main posé sur son bassin et faisait une pose aguicheuse devant Malik, silencieux.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

\- Altaïr... Mais qu'est ce que-"

Le jeune homme se contenta de s'approcher et de poser un doigt sur les lèvres de Malik.

"Contente-toi d'apprécier. Je ne ferais pas ça tout les ans."

Les premières paroles s'élevant, Altaïr se retourna. Malik ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le magnifique derrière de son petit-ami, encore plus mis en valeur avec le pantalon qu'il portait.

Altaïr commença alors à danser d'une manière très sensuelle.

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son torse, la faisant descendre lentement sur son ventre, s'arrêtant quand elle arriva au niveau du pantalon. Il leva ensuite les bras au ciel et commença à bouger les hanches. Altaïr se baissa, posant son genou à terre en caressant légèrement le genou de son petit-ami. Ce dernier déglutit, se sentant serré dans son pantalon et commençait à avoir chaud.

Voyant l'effet que cela faisait sur Malik, Altaïr se releva d'une manière très sensuelle et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour continuer à danser. Son torse musclé luisait légèrement à la lumière à cause de l'effort. Altaïr se rapprocha de Malik qui par automatisme, tendit la main pour le toucher. Altaïr lui prit la main et la baissa au grand damne de son petit-ami.

"Pas encore..."

Altaïr se retourna et marcha en agitant ses hanches et s'étira, tout en lançant un regard aguicheur à Malik. Ce dernier observait avec fascination et luxure les muscles s'étirant et surtout, encore une fois ce fessier incroyable. Altaïr refit face à lui et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant narquoisement, puis en laissant son doigt se glisser sur son torse jusqu'à son genou en se penchant légèrement.

Altaïr continua ses mouvements, faisant résonner le bruit des talons sur le sol et se mouvant de manière que Malik avait du mal à se retenir de sauter sur son petit-ami. Il se penchait, se baissait, se retournait pour que Malik puisse admirer son derrière, agitait ses hanches bref, Malik avait du mal à se contenir.

La musique commençait à se terminer. Les dernières notes s'élevant, Altaïr était de 3/4, une main derrière la tête et l'autre sur la hanche, les pieds légèrement écartés. Il regardait fixement Malik, rougissant et haletant légèrement à cause de l'effort.

Malik était sans voix. Ce spectacle était incroyablement excitant et il allait exploser si Altaïr ne faisait rien.

Comme si Altaïr avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'avança et s'assit sur ses cuisses, laissant leurs érections se frotter l'une à l'autre légèrement. Altaïr commença à déboutonner la chemise de Malik quand ce dernier revint à lui.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de retrouver une main contre son fessier, le rapprochant d'un coup contre le corps de son homme, puis une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Il défit les derniers boutons pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Malik, répondant avec ferveur au baiser. Ce soudain rapprochement créa une nouvelle friction qui fit grogner de plaisir Malik qui malaxa la fesse d'Altaïr. Il lâcha la bouche de ce dernier pour la porter immédiatement à son cou, la mordillant et la suçotant avec passion. Altaïr poussa un discret gémissement de plaisir mais qui fut tout de même entendu par Malik. Ce dernier raffermit son emprise sur sa fesse en l'entendant. Il libéra le cou de son petit-ami en regardent avec fierté le suçon qu'il avait fait.

Altaïr se leva et défit la ceinture de son homme et enleva son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Malik en profita pour enlever sa chemise et observa Altaïr, à genoux devant ses jambes écartés. Il semblait regarder son sexe fièrement dressé.

Malik sourit et tendit sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux de son homme. Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard rempli de luxure de Malik.

"Suces-moi."

Il ne fallu pas plus pour qu'Altaïr ne prenne le sexe de son homme en bouche, léchant, suçant et le caressant avec vigueur. Noyé par le plaisir, Malik ne put s'empêcher d'agripper les cheveux d'Altaïr et de donner de légers coups de hanches. Le jeune homme immobilisa les hanches de Malik en les tenant fermement, et le prit plus profondément en le suçotant allègrement, ce qui fit gémir Malik qui était à deux doigts de jouir. S'en fut trop lorsqu'Altaïr commença à malaxer des bourses, Malik poussa un râle et se vida dans la bouche de son petit-ami. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, et avala tout ce que Malik déversait en gardant un contact visuel avec lui. Il se releva doucement, mais laissa sans faire exprès un léger filet de semence au coin de sa bouche et sur sa paume. Altaïr essuya les dernières traces sur son visage sur le bout des doigts et lécha sa paume souillée par la semence. Il enleva avec facilité ses talons, puis commença à enlever avec une lenteur douloureuse (pour Malik) son pantalon. Comme Malik l'avait remarqué, Altaïr ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous ce pantalon moulant. Cette pensée et ce mini striptease le refit se dresser quasi immédiatement pour le plus grand plaisir de l'autre.

Altaïr se rassit sur Malik, entourant son cou de ses bras. La friction entre leurs membres fit tressaillir légèrement les deux hommes. Malik se pencha légèrement et captura rapidement les lèvres de son homme. Sous la vivacité de son petit-ami, Altaïr poussa un gémissement et Malik en profita pour glisser sa langue sa bouche et pu se goûter lui même en lassant sa langue explorer tout les recoins de la cavité de son homme. Altaïr ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir un peu, submergé par cette passion que délivrait Malik.

Leur baiser prit fin quand les deux n'avaient plus assez d'air. Ils restèrent front contre front, les joues rougies et haletant à se regarder. Malik éloigna sa tête et porta sa main contre les lèvres d'Altaïr et appuya avec douceur sa lèvre inférieure. Le jeune homme ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et laissa l'index et le majeur de son petit-ami y entrer. Il referma sa bouche et suça les deux doigts, laissant sa langue tournoyer autour tout en gardant un contact visuel avec Malik. Ce dernier, en voyant le regard rempli de luxure d'Altaïr et entendant ses petits gémissement sentait son membre réagir et se gorger un peu plus de sang.

Jugeant que ses doigts étaient assez lubrifiés, Malik sortit les doigts de la bouche d'Altaïr puis alla plus bas, écartant légèrement le fessier de son homme. Il déposa de légers baisers contre son cou en enfonçant son majeur. Altaïr gémit doucement d'inconfort. Malik fit quelques vas-et-viens et enfonça son index ensuite. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour bien le préparer en s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Altaïr continuait à serrer les dents d'inconfort, puis soudainement, son corps s'arqua et il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Malik sourit narquoisement contre l'épaule de son homme. Il avait trouvé sa prostate.

Voyant qu'Altaïr s'était noyé dans le plaisir, il en profita pour enfoncer un troisième doigt et commença à taper avec force contre la boule de nerf. Altaïr commençait à perdre le contrôle et gémissait le nom de Malik à chaque coup.

Le jeune homme décida qu'Altaïr était assez préparé et enleva ses doigts, Altaïr poussant un grognement pour ne pas avoir été porté à la jouissance immédiatement. Malik, amusé, fit lever son homme.

"Sur le lit, on sera plus à l'aise."

Altaïr hocha la tête et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Malik le rejoignit en prenant le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. Il enleva le bouchon et appliqua une généreuse quantité sur son sexe et se plaça entre les jambes de son homme. Il plaça son membre sur l'entrée d'Altaïr mais ne le pénétra pas. Ce dernier, frustré, tenta de se pousser contre son membre mais Malik reculait à chaque fois qu'il essayait.

"Putain Malik !"

Le susnommé ricana.

"Oui _habibi_ ? Un problème ?"

Altaïr grogna et manqua de se relever si ça n'était pas pour la main de son homme qui était contre son épaule, le gardant en place.

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot et fais le !"

Malik prit un faux air innocent et pencha légèrement sa tête.

"Quoi donc ?"

Altaïr allait exploser.

"Putain Malik, baise-moi !"

Ni une Ni deux, Malik le pénétra d'un coup, touchant avec précision sa prostate. Altaïr lâcha un long gémissement satisfait.

"Il suffisait de demander."

Avant qu'Altaïr n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Malik se retira presque totalement d'Altaïr et donna un fort et rapide coup de rein, ce qui coupa le souffle du jeune homme. C'était encore meilleur qu'avec les doigts.

Malik fit quelques va-et-vient avant de retourner Altaïr au dessus de lui. Ce dernier, surpris par ce changement soudain se laissa retomber contre le membre de Malik, ce qui frappa plus fort sa prostate. Ne se posant plus de questions, Altaïr chevaucha le sexe de son homme avec force et rapidité, tout en répétant le prénom de Malik. Ce dernier donnait des coups de reins en même temps ce qui amplifiait encore plus le plaisir des deux hommes. Altaïr avait perdu tout contrôle et se laissait noyer avec joie dans le plaisir.

Malik sentait qu'il était bientôt à bout. Fierté obligé, il fallait qu'Altaïr jouisse avant lui.

"M-Malik... Touches-moi..."

Malik observa le visage de son homme. Il était complètement rougi par l'effort et haletait rapidement. Ses yeux dorés s'étaient comme assombris par la luxure et étaient à moitiés fermés. Une œuvre de débauche.

Sous la demande express de son petit-ami, Malik prit le sexe d'Altaïr en main et commença à le masturber. S'en était trop pour Altaïr qui accéléra le mouvement en poussant des gémissements plus forts.

Soudainement, la vision d'Altaïr ne fut que blanche et il poussa un long gémissement en arquant son dos. Il jouit entre leurs deux corps. Malik continua ses vas-et-viens tandis qu'Altaïr se resserrait autour de lui. Ne pouvant plus de retenir, il jouit à son tour, déversant sa semence profondément en Altaïr. Ce dernier savoura sa sentiment de chaleur entrer dans son corps avant de se laisser retomber contre le torse de Malik. Ils savourèrent ce sentiment post-orgasmique avant que Malik ne se retire de lui. Il alla dans la salle de bain et en ressortit avec une serviette légèrement humide et essuya le reste de sperme qu'il restait sur leur corps. Altaïr le remercia en se redressant pour l'embrasser, puis se laissa retomber sur le lit.

"Ça t'as plu ? Demanda Altaïr quand Malik s'était couché à ses côtés.

\- Évidemment que ça m'a plu.

\- Tant mieux alors, répondit Altaïr en souriant. Je n'ai pas préparé ça pendant des mois pour rien."

Malik haussa un sourcil.

"Comment ça des mois ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pu faire ce genre de choses sans entraînement ? C'était un truc que j'avais prévu depuis longtemps. J'allais m'entraîner à marcher et danser avec des talons auprès de Leonardo et Ezio."

Malik comprenait mieux maintenant. C'était pour ce jour qu'Altaïr s'était autant absenté et qu'il était aussi évasif sur ses destinations.

Malik se contenta de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir et te quitter ?"

Malik se contenta de l'embrasser se le front.

"T'es vraiment con Malik.

\- Pourtant tu m'aimes toujours."

Altaïr grogna simplement mais se détendit.

"Joyeuses 5 ans Malik.

\- Joyeuses 5 ans."

Malik lâcha son compagnon et alla récupérer sa veste. Il sortit la petite boîte en velours qu'il gardait depuis des mois.

"Malik ?"

Altaïr se redressa en grimaçant, son derrière le faisant souffrir.

Malik revint vers lui et s'assit sur le lit en le regardant avec tendresse. Il lui agrippa la main gauche.

"Cela fait quelques temps que je l'ai, commença-il. J'y pense depuis quelques mois et j'ai enfin pris ma décision. Altaïr, t'es le gars le plus chiant, le plus borné, incorrigible et têtu que je connaisse.

\- Tant de compliments, fit le jeune homme en roulant des yeux.

\- Laisse moi finir idiot ! Bref, même si tu as plus de défauts que de qualités, je t'aime Altaïr. Retiens-le bien parce que je ne vais pas le répéter beaucoup de fois. Je t'aime Altaïr. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je te demande, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, si tu veux m'épouser."

Altaïr s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Sans crier gare, il sauta au cou de Malik et le serra fort.

"Putain évidement que je le veux !"

Malik lui rendit son étreinte, heureux comme jamais. Ils se fixèrent et échangèrent un long baiser rempli de tendresse et de promesses pour l'avenir. Ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Malik ouvrir la boîte de velours et en sortir une alliance dorée qu'il passa autour du majeur de la main gauche d'Altaïr (étant donné qu'il avait perdu son annulaire dans un accident).

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, avec plus de passion. Malik s'était retrouvé au dessus d'Altaïr cette fois.

"Prêt pour un autre round ? Demanda Altaïr.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que je suis prêt.

\- Cette fois, c'est toi en bas _habibi_. Prépare-toi à avoir le cul en feu demain matin, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

\- Je n'attends que ça. "


End file.
